Jimmy goes to the hospital after a silly accident
by JimandCinforever
Summary: HA i dont want to tell u
1. The accident

Jimmy and Cindy are now friends, but are they going to be more then friends? Find out below.

Jimmy said Cindy. Do you want to tell me something? Asked Jimmy.

Well yea I do said Cindy...What is it asked Jimmy

You know how we always fight well the truth is... she was stopped by Jimmy's lips… and Jimmy said I know I love you to...

Cindy asked Jimmy should I spread our news... sure if you want... ok I will right away

Libby said Cindy guess what Jimmy kissed me..

Libby asked on the cheek or on the lips..?

On the lips. So is he a good kisser…? yeah... but I can't believe he would do that….

Why... you know you always wanted him to do that since 2 weeks ago when you got jealous of him...

Oh I never thought I would have to tell you this but the only reason he was going out with that one girl... is to make you jealous… but said that he would be better off telling you

Really he said that? YEAH! So are you going out or what… I don't know I want to… Cindy said Libby said go jump in his arms and kiss him now girlfriend..

Cindy did just that and kissed him so hard they fell and Jimmy screamed awe I sprained my leg… get off of me please… and call an ambulance and come with me to help ok… anything for you…Cindy after you call help me up… ok she helped him up and kissed her… and said thanks you're the best

The ambulance came and asked Cindy to come is she wanted to. Cindy did… and called his parents who were on a cruise for their anniversary. They didn't care… though

Cindy called her parents and said that she was spending the night at the hospital to support Jimmy since his parents are on a cruise not caring what's going on back home… He was in the emergency room coming out of surgery… Cindy was waiting peacefully in his room… finally he was back… she made sure he remembered what happened between them… and of coarse he did… he sat his bed up and they kissed of coarse… and had to break apart because Cindy's mom came to make sure everything was all right… at least she didn't see them kissing…

Jimmy how you doing… said Cindy's mother… I'm doing great…said Jimmy… well I just came to check in… Cindy here is 50 dollars for you and Jimmy to eat in the lunch room also here is a wheelchair its your responsibility to wheel him around alright well bye you guys…Bye….

Now that she's gone we can… oh now what… it was Carl and Sheen hey Jim heard about the accident how are you doing… said Sheen. You guys were about to kiss weren't you said Carl

Yeah I guess we were but we can wait… NO we cant wait they kissed for a moment and broke apart…

Awe… said Carl come on lets eat I have 20 dollars for me a Sheen do you have money?

ME and Cindy are sharing we'll meet you there… hurry lets kiss before we go alright… lets go eat since Big boy and ultra freak is making you I guess I have to go with you but I want to, I love you Jimmy.

Ok get in your wheelchair and lets go so we wont get in trouble

They hurried in the lunch room

Cindy before we go I have a surprise he leaned over and they were kissing and he put his tongue in they made out for about a minute then they went to the lunch room and meant Sheen and Carl


	2. Hospital

Next

**Hi all I am in Texas now and bye**

**AFTER EATING LUNCH**

At the hospital he had 2 new roommates come in one was named Carl (not Wheezer)

He was in a car wreck and cracked his skull

Next was his sister who

Bruised her ribs and

Also she is severely hurt near the heart

Jesse just my luck all I did was trip over a rock said Jimmy

All his roommates laughed because he wasn't bad like everyone else

And yes he was fine he could walk and then they left the hospital

They kissed for about 10 minutes and then stopped

**2 be continued**


	3. COOL

Chapter um 12 or something

The 10 A's

1. After they left the hospital Jimmy and Cindy went to the lab and kissed.

2. After they kissed they said their goodbyes.

3. After their goodbyes they went there ways

4. After they went there ways they both went home

5. After they went home they went on AIM

6. After they went on AIM they said there goodbyes again

7. After they signed off AIM they went to get ready for bed

8. After getting ready they went to bed

9. After they went to bed they fell asleep

10. After they fell asleep they dreamt

**How did you like…….**.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 9

After they were done making out they went there separate ways and of coarse Jimmy parents were on a cruise dancing and having a blast for there anniversary what a way to show love Jimmy thought

Jimmy and Cindy on aim

Cindy282: uh so what ya wanna do 2morrow

Jimjam1: don't u want to kiss in my lab all day?

Cindy: that's cool but I was thinking of a romantic movie you know

Jimjam1: ugh… sure that's fine with me… love you

Cindy: I g2g love you c ya 2morrow after school in the playground everyone is playing spin the b-o-o-t-l-e and everyone kind of has to go bye

SPIND THE B-O-T-T-L-E time said Nick Dean as he was spinning the bottle

It landed on..

**He He who did it land on find out next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

The bottle landed on Betty Quinlin

Woo said Nick and Betty smiled they went into the middle of the circle and kissed and they did it next it was Cindy's turn ( everyone has 2 turns ) it landed on.. the new kid named Brad they got up in the circle and kissed and Cindy didn't look to happy about who she kissed… Jimmy was bad also…

Next it was Sheen it landed on Libby they giggled and got up and had to kiss on the lips.

Next it was Jimmy it landed on…Betty Quinlin ( is her last turn ) and they got up and kissed slowly… Next back around it was Nick.. it hopefully wont land on Cindy Jimmy thought… but it didn't it landed on Libby… they kissed Next Cindy it landed on

Jimmy Cindy was sooo happy and hurried up and kissed him it lasted for 3 minutes

**More chapters coming up……**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am back here it is**

After spin the b-o-o-t-l-e every one decided to have some you know sex

Jimmy and Cindy… Libby and Sheen… Betty and Nick

Woo and boy did they have fun next truth or dare

Nick asked Betty truth or dare…. DARE… ok nick said I dare you to take your shirt off in front of all the boys and she did

Next Betty said truth or dare to nick

Dare

I dare you to take your underwear off in front of all the girls

Seems fair said Nick and he did it……..

Next Libby said to Cindy truth or dare

DARE said Cindy

I dare you to French kiss jimmy in front or everyone and they did

Ok its over everyone may leave byyyye

_**More chapters are comin !!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE**_


	7. Chapter 7

After the party jimmy and cindy went to the lab

Look Cindy its late call your parents and say your spending the night

Sure thing…

Hey mom , said cindy

Yes homey, said Ms Vortex

Can I spend the night at Jimmy's please. Said cindy

Sure after all you are 13

After THE CALL

Cindy: Yes I can, so where do I sleep

Jimmy: either with me for warmth or in my bed in my room

Cindy: I will defiantly pass on the on the bed in your room.

Jimmy: Really?

Cindy: ya because we arnt going to be bad, we just pretended to have sex at Nick's party so we'll be fine sleeping together

**Next chapter is good alsooooo**

**AIM ME AT jake45636 )**


End file.
